Darren
Darren is a teenage middle school boy who first appeared in Papa Duncan: When Pizzas Attack!. She lives in room 1-3 with Clancy. She is also the first and tutorial customer in Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! Darren is a playable character in Papa's Freezeria. Contents http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/Penny# hide *1 Appearance *2 Flipdeck Info *3 Orders *4 Ranks *5 Next Chefs 2011 *6 Trivia *7 Unlocakble toppings along with her *8 Gallery *9 Fan Images * Appearance Darren has brown hair. She wears a short sleeves green tee shirt with a brown belt upper trim with jeans on the bottom, matching tee, pants, and white shoes with white laces. She first wore dark green, but now she wears lighter shades of blue, such as lavender. Flipdeck Info Darren is a middle school boy who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Darren quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Darren Penny could not complain because she got to work with Peggy, and soon the two started dating. Orders *'Papa's Pizzeria': she orders a pizza with 8 Onions, 8 Sausages, 8 Pepperonis, 8 Anchovies, 8 Mushrooms, cooked for 15 minutes, and cut into eighths. *'Papa's Burgeria, '''Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go!: she orders a burger with bread, medium patty, Pickles, Ketchup, Onion, Mustard, Lettece, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!: she orders a hard shell taco with beef, mild sauce lettece, onions, and mild sauce. *Papa's Freezeria: she orders a medium cup with strawberry syrup, blueberry, regular blend, whipped cream, blueberry syrup, strawberry syrup, rainbow sprinkles, banana, gummy onion, and a cherry. *Papa's Pancakeria: she orders blueberry waffle, 4 bananas, and blueberry syrup, blueberry waffle, 4 strawberrys, raspberries, blueberry syrup, blueberries,and a blueberry syrup Her drink is orange juice (small cup) with ice cubes. *Papa's Wingeria: he orders 4 Teriyaki Wings, 4 Calpyso Strips, 4 BBQ Boneless Wings, 4 French Fries. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Hot dog on a Chicago Bun with Relish, Ketchup, Mustard, Onions, Sauerkraut, and Pickles She also orders Medium Fizzo and Medium Buttered Popcorn. *Papa's Pretzelria: Medium Pretzel, Medium Bake, Almond, Fizzo *Papa's Suberia: Flatbread, Turkey Breasts, Pickles, Mustard, Lettece, Tomatoes, Onions, Medium Fizzo, Medium Potato Chips (Holiday: Neptune Feast) Flatbread, Turkey Breasts, Pickles, Mustard, Lettuce, Sauerkraut, Onions, Medium Fizzo, Medium Potato Chips *Papa's Smoothieria: Large Cup, Banana, Strawberries, Blueberries, Smooth Blend *Papa's Frozen Yogurteria: Medium Cup, Orange Sorbet, Licorice Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle In Other Holiday), Cotton Puffs, Candy Jack O Lantern (Banana In Other Holiday), Cherry, Candy Jack O Lantern (Banana In Other Holiday) *Papa's Cupcakeria: she orders Water Pods, Blueberry Cake, cupcakes 1: Pink Frosting, Honey Drizzle (Starwberry drizzle in other holiday), Rock Candy, Bananana (all toppings in other holiday), Cherry and Banana (all toppings in other holiday). cupcakes 2: Orange Frosting, Strawberry Drizzle, Lollipop Bits, Gummy Pineapple Pineapple (All toppings in other holiday), CloudBerry and Gummy Pineapple (All toppings in other holiday). *Papa's Ice Creameria: Medium Cup, Blueberry Sorbet, Spinach Sorbet, Strawberry Sorbet, Cotton Puffs, Bananana, Cloudberry, Banana *Papa's Freezeria HD: Medium Cup, Blackberries, Banana, Smooth Blend, Whipped Cream, Pomergrante, Wildberry Derps, Banana, Cloudberry, Banana. *Papa's Muffeneria: Star Shaped Vanilla Extract, Strawberry Syrup, 2 Strawberries, 2 Bananas. *Papa's Pastaria: Spaghetti, Rocket Ragu (Marinara Sauce in other holiday), Crushida Pepper, 4 Meatballs, 4 Tomatoes, 4 Mushrooms, Focaccia Bread. * Papa's Donuteria: Regular Ring Donut: Powdered Sugar, Rock Candy, Regular Heart Donut: Cinnamon, Cupidberry Derps, Rock Candy. Regular Ring Donut: Powdered Sugar, Rock Candy. * Papa's Wingeria HD: 4 Teriyaki Wings, 4 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips, 4 Curly Fries, 4 French Fries. *Papa's Wingeria To Go: 4 Teriyaki Wings, 4 Claypso Chicken Strips, 8 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers, Southwest Dip, (Holiday: Starlight BBQ) 4 Teriyaki Wings, 4 Lone Star Pit Chicken Strips, 8 Honey Mustard, Southwest Dip * Papa's Pizzeria To Go: 4 Green Peppers, 4 Sausages, 4 Red Peppers, 4 Meatballs, 4 Onions, Regular Bake, 4 of the Slice * Papa's Frozen Yogurteria HD: Medium Cup, Orange Sorbet (Left), Watermelon Sorbet (Right), Strawberry Drizzle, Cotton Puffs, Banana, Cherry, Banana (Holiday: Pirate Bash) Medium Cup, Orange Sorbet (Left), Watermelon Sorbet (Right), Blueberry Wave Drizzle, Cotton Puffs, Gummy Kraken, Cherry, Gummy Krakken Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria:14 Burgeria HD Ipad: 4 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank:19 Pretzelria: 5 Smoothieria: 10 Cupcakeria: 25 Frozen Yogurteria: 2 Pastaria: 25 Donuteria: 45 Wingeria HD: 15 Next Chefs 2011Edit Darren competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef (Roy, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, '''Penny, Darren, Alberto, Prudence, Cooper,Mandi, Chuck) can not run. Trivia **Peggy is her current girlfriend. **She is the only customer who was the first customer in 3 games. However, she were the first customer in three games: Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go!. **Before Freezeria, her hair was a bit reddish. Papa Pokemon: Return Of Papa Duncan *Pikachu *Prinplup *Staravia *Luxio *Gabite *Buizel Unlocakble toppings along with herEdit **In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with waffles. **In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with pickles. Gallery Edit Perfect hot dog darren.PNG Darren's Pizza.png Darren's Order Ticket.png Darren (Freezeria Cameo).jpg Darren (Tomatoes Uniform).jpg Darren (Crushida Uniforms).jpg Darren (Wingeria Cameo).jpg Darren (Green shirt).jpg Darren (Buffalo Uniforms).jpg Darren.jpg Darren's Hot Dog.PNG Darren Mad.png Darren Excited.png Darren Thumbs up.png Darren Unimpressed.png Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Frozen Yogurteria Customers Category:Characters Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:Teenagers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Male Category:PPD with New Looks Category:Ice Creameria Customers